


sacar

by Yulaty



Series: Viva la Sangre [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood Donator!Yunho, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, vampire!Hongjoong
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: งานสิ้นคิดนะคือความเห็นที่แม่หลุดปากออกมาเมื่อบอกไปว่าตอนนี้เขากำลังทำอะไรเพื่อหารายได้เพิ่มเติมจากเงินรายเดือนที่ครอบครัวส่งให้ใช้
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Viva la Sangre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982665
Kudos: 1





	sacar

_งานสิ้นคิดนะ_ คือความเห็นที่แม่หลุดปากออกมาเมื่อบอกไปว่าตอนนี้เขากำลังทำอะไรเพื่อหารายได้เพิ่มเติมจากเงินรายเดือนที่ครอบครัวส่งให้ใช้ ยุนโฮกำสมาร์ทโฟนแน่นขึ้นจนขอบของมันกดลึกลงบนฝ่ามือ **_สิ้นคิด_** คำนั้นยังก้องในหัวแม้ว่าปลายสายจะรีบละล้ำละลักแก้ไขสิ่งที่พูดก่อนหน้า อ้างว่ามันไม่ดีต่อสุขภาพ แต่หากมั่นใจว่าดูแลตัวเองได้ก็ไม่เป็นไรเพื่อถนอมความรู้สึกเขาแล้วก็ตาม ชายหนุ่มปล่อยให้บทสนทนาที่มีผู้พูดเพียงคนเดียวดำเนินต่อไปโดยไม่ได้จับใจความ จนได้ยินเสียงสลักกลอนขยับ กริ๊ก เป็นดั่งสัญญาณปลุกให้กลับมาอยู่กับโลกแห่งความเป็นจริงนอกห้วงความคิดของตนเอง เขาก็ตัดสินใจรวบรัดตัดทุกอย่างให้จบลงในทันที

"ต้องไปแล้ว วางก่อนนะครับ รักนะ"

เครื่องมือสื่อสารถูกหย่อนลงในกระเป๋าสัมภาระหลังเขากดตัดสาย ยุนโฮถอนหายใจ ถกแขนเสื้อข้างซ้ายพับขึ้นเหนือศอกให้เรียบร้อยก่อนลุกจากเก้าอี้ย้ายไปเอนหลังบนเตียง พยายามทำใจให้สงบด้วยการหายใจเข้าออกลึก ๆ อีกหลายครั้งจนรู้สึกปลอดโปร่งขึ้นแล้วก็ยื่นแขนออกไป เงยหน้ามองเจ้าของฝีเท้าที่เสียงเบายิ่งกว่าแมวผู้เพิ่งเดินมาอยู่ทางซ้ายมือพร้อมขวดบรรจุแอลกอฮอล์สีฟ้าใส สำลี เข็ม และทุกอย่างที่จำเป็นสำหรับ _การบริจาคเลือด_ ในมือ

"เริ่มเลยไหมครับ"

–

"สีหน้าไม่ค่อยดีเลย เสียงหัวใจก็แปลก พักต่ออีกสักหน่อยค่อยกลับเถอะ พรุ่งนี้มีเรียนตอนบ่ายไม่ใช่เหรอ"

ฟังเหมือนเป็นข้อเสนอด้วยความหวังดี แต่แรงจากมือที่ส่งมาตรึงไหล่ให้ยังนอนอยู่กับที่ก็บอกว่าผู้กล่าวจะไม่ยอมรับคำแย้งหากเขาอยากขัดขืน ยุนโฮไม่ชอบเป็นภาระรบกวนใคร แต่เขาฉลาดพอจะรู้ตัวว่าเมื่อใดที่ต้องยอมรับความช่วยเหลือ ปล่อยร่างกายให้อยู่ภายใต้การดูแลของผู้อื่น เขาขยับศีรษะเล็กน้อย หวังว่ามันจะเป็นคำตอบตกลงที่เห็นได้ชัดเจนพอด้วยไม่อาจออกแรงมากกว่านี้ได้เมื่อโลกทั้งใบกำลังหมุนคว้าง ตัวเขาโซซัดโซเซไปตามแล้วแต่แรงภายนอกจะผลักจะดัน จะมีอะไรเป็นเหตุผลไม่ให้เขาเลือกพักอยู่บนเตียงนุ่ม ๆ ฟุ้งกลิ่นดอกไม้หรือสมุนไพรอะไรสักอย่างที่ทำให้เส้นประสาททั่วสรรพางค์กายผ่อนคลายได้อีก ถึงใช้เวลาคิดสักชั่วโมงก็คงได้แต่สิ่งที่ฟังไม่ขึ้นสักอย่าง

เสียงทุ้มเครือสั่นในลำคอเมื่อมือเย็นเชยคางให้เชิดขึ้นป้อนความอ่อนโยนทั่วใบหน้า ยุนโฮหลับตา แล้วทุกประสาทสัมผัสก็ดับวูบไปพร้อมกับริมฝีปากที่ถอนออก

–

คำทักทายแรกที่ได้รับเมื่อเริ่มรู้สึกตัวคือจุมพิตบนแก้ม ยุนโฮมุ่นคิ้ว ยกมือข้างถนัดขึ้นลูบหน้าแล้วจึงค่อยปรือเปลือกตาเปิด

"เสียงหัวใจดีขึ้นแล้ว" ชายร่างเล็กกล่าวด้วยรอยยิ้มอ่อนโยน มือเย็นกดลงกลางอกเบา ๆ ราวต้องการย้ำให้ตระหนักถึงจังหวะชีวิตที่กำลังดำเนินอยู่ข้างใต้ผิวเนื้อ

"พี่ฮงจุง" เขาเรียกชื่อพร้อมวางนิ้วกำรอบข้อมือเล็กของอีกฝ่าย "ไม่อยากกลับเลย ขอนอนค้างได้ไหมครับ"

คำขอนั้นดังออกไปพร้อมกับที่เขาจับให้มือคนโตกว่าไปสัมผัสผิวอุ่นของตนเองใต้เชิ้ต ประกายบนนัยน์ตาอ่อนซีดเกือบไร้สีของฮงจุงสั่นไหว ยุนโฮเอียงคอ กดมือนั้นลงแถวบริเวณเส้นเลือดเส้นสำคัญของตนเอง ฮงจุงไม่เคยกัดคอเขา แต่ใช่ว่าจะไม่เคยมอง และใช่ว่าเราจะไม่เคยมีปฏิสัมพันธ์ต่อกันเกินเลยไกลไปกว่าผู้ให้และรับเลือดมาก่อน เส้นขอบเขตที่ควรมีเลือนจางราวกับหยดหมึกละลายน้ำไปแล้วตั้งแต่การนัดพบกันครั้งที่หก สามเดือนหลังการพบกันครั้งแรก ยุนโฮภูมิใจกับความอดทนที่ตนเองมีพอสมควร เมื่อในความเป็นจริงแล้วเขาอยากจะถูก _ทำอะไรสักอย่าง_ มาตั้งแต่แรกเห็นเขี้ยวเล็ก ๆ ที่ส่งเสริมให้รอยยิ้มของฮงจุงดูซุกซนและมีเสน่ห์น่ามองขึ้นไปอีกเป็นเท่าตัว

"ขอจูบคอได้ไหม"

ในที่สุดฮงจุงก็ยอมให้ตัวเองเอ่ยคำขอที่เก็บเอาไว้ในใจมานาน ปลายนิ้วโป้งลูบต้นคอขาวของคู่สนทนา พื้นที่เดียวบนร่างกายของจองยุนโฮที่เขาไม่เคยเอาริมฝีปากไปเฉียดใกล้ เขาไม่มั่นใจว่าจะควบคุมตัวเองได้ เมื่อที่ผ่านมาแค่ไหล่กับเนินอกก็ทำให้อยากฝังเขี้ยว จับกัดจับกินเสียให้สาสมกับความอยากใจจะขาด เขาไม่อยากเสี่ยงสัมผัสผิวบาง ๆ ตรงนั้น บริเวณที่ถ้ามีแผลลึกและอยู่ในองศาที่ผิดไปสักหน่อยก็อาจทำให้มนุษย์คนหนึ่งเสียชีวิต ตอนนี้ฮงจุงมีจองยุนโฮเป็นมนุษย์คนโปรด อาจไม่ได้ถูกใจหมดทุกอย่าง แต่เด็กชายคนนี้ก็เป็นหนึ่งในสิ่งที่เขายังไม่อยากเสียไปก่อนเวลาอันควรหรือด้วยเหตุผลที่ดี แม้ว่าความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเราตอนนี้จะตั้งอยู่บนการแลกเปลี่ยนสิ่งที่เราต่างต้องการจากอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่มีความรู้สึกเข้ามาข้องเกี่ยวกันก็ตาม

ยุนโฮเลิกคิ้ว ทีแรกเขาตั้งใจจะกวนประสาท แต่เมื่อเห็นสีหน้าแฝงอารมณ์เศร้าที่เจ้าตัวคงไม่ตั้งใจเปิดเผยของฮงจุง ที่ใช้ตอบกลับก็เป็นคำถามที่เหมือนคำอ้อน "แค่จูบอย่างเดียวเหรอครับ"

ฮงจุงแค่นหัวเราะ บีบปลายจมูกเขา "แค่จูบสิ ฉันขี้เกียจทำแผลให้นาย มันไม่ง่ายแบบที่เห็นในนิยายหรือซีรีส์หรอกนะ เด็กน้อย อย่ายั่วนัก"

ทว่าทั้งที่บ่นอย่างจริงจังแบบนั้น สิ่งที่ฮงจุงทำเมื่อยุนโฮตอบตกลงก็ไม่ได้มีแค่จูบคออย่างเดียวอยู่ดี

ขณะกำลังก้มลงใกล้จุดเชื่อมระหว่างลำคอกับไหล่อย่างลังเล มือที่ใช้วางค้ำร่างกายบนเตียงย้ายมาสัมผัสลำตัวคนที่นอนอยู่ ดึงชายเสื้อเชิ้ตสีครามเข้มออกจากกางเกง ปลดกระดุมช่วงล่างบางส่วนแล้วจึงเริ่มไต่นิ้วขึ้นมาบนมวลกล้ามเนื้อบนหน้าท้องที่ดูจะเพิ่มขึ้นจากครั้งก่อน พักนี้ยุนโฮบอกว่าสนใจการออกกำลังกาย นี่ก็คงเป็นผลลัพธ์ที่ได้ ออกมาดีทีเดียว

กลิ่นของการมีชีวิตอยู่ของจองยุนโฮกรุ่นอยู่ใต้จมูก กลิ่นเหมือนแสงแดด ไม่ว่าจะพบกันเวลาไหนเนื้อตัวของจองยุนโฮก็เหมือนจะมีกลิ่นแสงแดดติดตัวมาด้วยเสมอ ทำให้รู้สึกเหมือนได้ออกไปยืนอาบมันกลางทุ่งโล่งในฤดูใบไม้ผลิ วิธีฆ่าเวลาแสนโปรดในอดีตที่ฮงจุงไม่ได้ทำอีกแล้วมาเกือบร้อยปีเมื่อเขาไม่สามารถสัมผัสแสงอาทิตย์โดยตรงได้อีกต่อไปหลังถูกเปลี่ยนเมื่ออายุยี่สิบเจ็ด

แต่ตอนนี้ฮงจุงสัมผัสมันอยู่ ผิวหนังที่โอบอุ้มอวลไอความอบอุ่นราวแสงแดดแรกเอาไว้ ฮงจุงกอดเอาไว้อยู่ เด็กชายที่เหมือนกับดวงอาทิตย์ ด้วยมือทั้งสองข้างที่รั้งร่างอีกฝ่ายจากเตียงนอนขึ้นมาแนบตัว ให้เขาได้ก้มลงสูดกลิ่น ให้เขาได้ชิมรสชาติ ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า ย้ำริมฝีปากลงไปมากเท่าไรก็ยิ่งโหยหามากกว่าเบื่อหน่าย เขาลากลิ้นบนผิวเนียน แตะริมฝีปากลงอีกครั้ง

"พี่ฮง...พี่ฮงจุง.....อะ...อือ..."

ยุนโฮร่ำร้องด้วยเสียงที่แยกเจตนาไม่ออกว่าอยากตำหนิการกระทำของเขาหรือกำลังอ้อนพร้อมขยับส่วนที่ดันกางเกงออกมาให้เห็นชัดถูไถต้นขาเขาอย่างเร่งเร้า กริยาที่เรียกให้รอยยิ้มกวนประสาทเกิดขึ้นบนใบหน้าฮงจุงอย่างที่เขาห้ามตัวเองไม่อยู่

"เดี๋ยวก็เลอะเทอะกางเกงหมด" เสียงเล็กเอ็ดข้างใบหูร้อนพร้อมกับที่ส่งแรงตีเข้าบนต้นขา แต่เขาก็ไม่ทำอะไรมากไปกว่านั้นเพื่อให้การเคลื่อนไหวของยุนโฮหยุดอย่างจริงยัง ฮงจุงยังคงก้มหน้าก้มตาใช้งับผิวนุ่มที่แดงจากการจูบไม่รู้กี่ครั้งกี่ต่อกี่ครั้ง หยอกกับอารมณ์ของมนุษย์จอมดื้อที่ไม่สนใจฟังคำปราม เอาแต่ใจตัวเองจนอยากรังแกให้รู้ความ จะได้เชื่อฟังกันบ้างสักที

แต่ไม่ได้แปลว่าเขาไม่ชอบ

ความรั้นของจองยุนโฮก็เป็นอีกหนึ่งในเสน่ห์ที่เจ้าตัวมี และเป็นสิ่งสำคัญที่ดึงดูดเขาให้ยังคงไม่อยากละสายตาจากด้วยกลัวจะพลาดอะไรสักอย่างที่มีเพียงแค่จองยุนโฮเท่านั้นจะทำให้เขารู้สึกได้ไป

นักแสดงเจ้าเสน่ห์  
คำเชยเป็นบ้า แต่ว่าหากเรื่องของเราเป็นบทละครเวที จองยุนโฮก็คือนักแสดงที่แสงไฟทุกดวงต้องจับเมื่อเยื้องย่างขึ้นไปบนเวที

_ใครจะงดงามเท่าเธอที่กำลังเริงระบำกับบทเพลงที่ฉันเขียน_

เลือดอุ่นผุดจากผิวนุ่มทันทีที่คมเขี้ยวสะกิด เมื่อออกแรงเพิ่มอีกนิด รสหวานก็แผ่ซ่านไปทั่วลิ้นและช่องคอพร้อมกับที่ร่างหนากระตุกเฮือก

"แล้วยังจะอยากให้กัด ไม่ทันกัดจริง ๆ ก็ทนไม่ไหวซะแล้วเนี่ย เจ้าเด็กปากดี"

ฮงจุงแกล้งตีหน้าไม่พึงพอใจหลังค่อย ๆ ดันให้คนที่ขาดสติไปชั่วขณะลงนอนบนเตียงอย่างระมัดระวัง แล้วก็ถูกยุนโฮส่งสายตามองค้อนทันควัน น่าเอ็นดูจนหลุดยิ้มอีกครั้ง เขาก้มลงจูบรอยแผลตื้น ๆ บนคออีกฝ่ายเป็นการส่งท้าย ก่อนผละออกกวาดตาสำรวจสีหน้าคนที่วันนี้ไม่ค่อยร่าเริงอย่างเคยโดยไม่ปิดบัง

"มีเรื่องไม่สบายใจเหรอ"

"ไว้ผมจะเล่าให้ฟังทีหลัง"

ยุนโฮตอบปัด เป็นสัญญาณบอกตัดจบบทสนทนา ฮงจุงพยักหน้ารับ นั่งอยู่เงียบ ๆ โดยไม่ถามอะไรอีก ใช้เวลาพักครู่หนึ่งยุนโฮก็ลุกจากเตียง เดินตรงไปทางห้องน้ำอย่างคุ้นเคย จงใจทิ้งสะโพกตามจังหวะก้าวเท้าเกินความจำเป็นเล็กน้อย แล้วยกยิ้มอย่างคนขี้เล่นเมื่อหันไปยังทางที่เพิ่งจากมาแล้วพบสายตาอีกคู่จ้องมาแทบไม่วาง กระนั้นฮงจุงก็ยังไม่มีท่าทีส่ออันตราย คนอะไรก็ไม่รู้ ควบคุมตัวเองเก่งเป็นบ้าทั้งที่แวมไพร์นับเป็นหนึ่งในสิ่งมีชีวิตที่หุนหันพลันแล่นที่สุดเมื่อมี _อาหาร_ เข้ามาเป็นปัจจัยกระตุ้น แต่นั่นก็คงเป็นอีกอย่างที่ชีวิตยืนยาวกว่าอายุไขมนุษย์ทั่วไปหล่อหลอมให้คนอย่างคิมฮงจุงเป็น เขาคาดเดาเรื่อยเปื่อย ปิดประตูห้องน้ำลง ยืนพิงมันแล้วถอนหายใจยาว

บทสนทนาทางโทรศัพท์เมื่อเย็นจากแม่หวนกลับเข้ามาให้ครุ่นคิดถึงอีกครั้งเมื่อสายตาเหลือบมองกระจก

จุดสีแดงก่ำสองจุดเล็ก ๆ โดดเด่นออกมาจากรอยดูดทั้งหมดอันกินพื้นที่แทบทั่วลำคอด้านซ้าย

ยุนโฮไม่ใช่คนโง่ เขาตระหนักรู้ดีว่าการเอาชีวิตและสุขภาพมาเสี่ยงกับเงิน เสี่ยงกับความสุขทางกายชั่วครั้งชั่วคราวแบบนี้ไม่คุ้มค่า และการรู้จักกับฮงจุงเพียงแปดเดือนโดยที่พบกันเดือนละสองครั้งไม่ได้ทำให้เขารู้จักฮงจุงดีจนนับได้ว่าปลอดภัย แต่หากว่าอนาคตที่เขาวางไว้ให้ตัวเองมันไม่ได้ไกลสักเท่าไหร่ เรื่องนั้นก็ไม่เห็นจะเป็นอะไร

—


End file.
